My Dear Diary
by DarkbloomTV
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going on in Alison's head? How did the girls meet? What was Alison's evil plan? Starts in 2007, first year of high school. Without further ado, enjoy Alison's diary. [CHAPTER 2: September 9, 2007, Field Hockey]
1. September 3, 2007: Queen Bee

**September 3, 2007**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
I've never thought I'd start a diary. Like, what am I, eleven? But I decided to do it anyway. When I'm big and famous, on a cover of every magazine, on every talk show and when I'll be a judge on X Factor, I might forget all these short, high school years. And hey, I want my autobiography (or biography, haven't decided yet) to be 100% true. Besides, I want to save all my beautiful youngness somewhere. It's not going to be eternal.

Anyways, I just started school. Yay. I guess. Let me just say - I am already a queen bee. And I'm a freaking _FRESHMAN_. To be honest, I'm not surprised. This whole school is just filled with losers. For example, Mona Vanderwaal. I have nothing against glasses, but sexy glasses that these teachers in porn always have (not like I'm watching, but Jason's got quite a big collection, gross). She has these old glasses, looking like tires. And don't get me started on her braces. She wanted to befriend me the very first day. She walked to me and asked me if she can be my friend. Again, what are we, eleven? Gosh. I just started laughing. At first, people looked and me like I'm a murderer, like I did something wrong. But a few seconds later - they started laughing, too. Poor Mona. Sorry not sorry, girl.

To be honest, it's hard for such a queen bee like me to find her own hive and working bees. I mean, Naomi and Riley would fit that role, but they're too... _obedient?_ They will do anything I want. It's not a challenge. I want my working bees to be unique, just like me, and I want our friendship to evolve. And while it's evolving, crush them. Just like that. I don't want to just be besties after a few minutes. I have to be picky. I noticed this girl, Spencer, in European History, she was one of a few people that didn't laugh with me when that Mona thing happened, in fact, she went after Mona to the girls bathroom when she started crying. She is just soooo focused on her own thing, does she even have a life? Probably her mommy and daddy want her to go to Princeton or Harvard. Who needs college when you're pretty and young? Anyway, she looks tough. And even though she seems like she's studying all the time, she dresses nice.

I also noticed Ariana (or Aria?), Emilie and Hannah. Ariana is just a lone wolf, drawing in her sketch book all the time. My gaydar is going crazy when I'm around Emillie. And Hannah... well, she's pretty. Seems funny. She only needs to lose some weight, I can help her with that. Vomiting never killed anybody, right? I hope so. I don't want my working bees to die. Not yet.

Well, that ends this entry, I guess. I'm going shopping with my mom and Jason. Gotta have them cute clothes, right? I have to pick something sporty, field hockey is looking for a freshman, and well, I can play field hockey well and Spencer is going to be there. I'll tell you all about it. Until next time, my dear diary.

Alison.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this! If you enjoyed (and even if you didn't) please, leave a review! And also, keep in mind that English is not my first language and I don't have a beta (yet, if you want to be my beta, please, contact me!), so there might be a few grammatical errors. In the next chapter, you'll see this field hockey thing with Spencer and possibly how the other girls met Alison and talked with her.


	2. September 9, 2007: Field Hockey

**September 9, 2007**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
a few days ago I finally made my first move to build my clique. Like I mentioned, I decided to try out for field hockey, even though it's lame as hell. I've spent hours a day before that, finding clothes that were good enough - and sporty enough. It's not my fault that I don't have to do sports in order to stay in shape and be sexy. After I got to the field, I could tell Spencer was nervous. Her sister, Melissa, was pratically a legend in Rosewood. Perfect GPA, school president three years in a row... and she played defense in field hockey - and Spence wanted the very same position. Did I mention that she was sitting in the bleachers, looking at little Hastings, judging her every move? Yeah. She didn't do very bad, but not very good either. I, on the other hand, did the best. Which, of course, didn't surprise me. It didn't also suprise me when they announced that I made it to the team. I gave it a lot of thought, and decided to make a sacriface. Who cares about a stupid hockey that's not even on ice? Not me. I told these stupid bitches and the coach that looked like a lesbian that I don't want to play and they should think about Spencer, cause I was just lucky, and she has a talent and was just nervous. They totally bought it all and agreed with me.

I wish you could see Spence's face, diary, when I told her that. Of course, I didn't forget to say that I resigned. First, there was happiness on her face, then sadness and finally, anger. How was she going to tell her mom and dad that she made it to the team just because someone begged them to do so? Haha, I had to hold my laugh. She asked me if I did it because of feeling bad for her... and to be honest, I wanted to say "yes". I wanted to do it really bad. But instead, I just said the same thing I said to the coach. That I was just lucky and she was more talented. She bought that as well. She thanked me, and asked me what I'm doing on Friday. I said "I have people to meet, places to be, clothes to buy, sorry, I don't have a time, but thank you". Again, her face! It was all part of my plan, even though I really had more interesting things to do. I texted her on Friday afternoon and wrote "My friend bailed on me, wanna go to the Starbucks?". Of course - lie, again. Nobody EVER bailed on me. She agreed and we had an awkward... meeting? I swear, she looked ridiculous. I can bet that she wore her mother's clothes, she looked like it was one of these charity events that had nothing to do with charity. I just wore casual clothes. But... it just made me 100% sure that I want her in my hive. She will be the brain of our group. And it looks like she can be a real threat to me - she even mentioned that she heard that I'm a bitch. What the hell? Nobody even dared to call me silly. And she said it with a straight face! What a nerve, sluts these days. I have to keep her close. After ten or twelve minutes I pretented that I got a phone call from my friend that she can hang out now, and I just left.

Spence, game on.

Alison.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me if you have any things/wishes/ideas that I could use in this. In the next chapter, Alison will meet up with Spence and other girl and maybe organize a sleepover? ;) I might write a part of it in Spencer's point of view, or Alison's, because I think it's easier to tell a story with it. Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta! English isn't my first language so I'm not sure everything is 100% correct.


	3. September 19, 2007: School Dance, Part 1

**September 19, 2007**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _  
_well, what can I say? The last couple of days were... eventful, I guess. I decided that I need to work fast. The hive needs to be complete. First school dance was yesterday, and my plan worked pretty good._

* * *

"Hey, Spence", Ali said in the sweetest and nicest way possible.  
"Hey", Spencer was waiting for her in the park near school, since September 9 they became pretty good friends.  
"So... who are you taking?", Ali asked immediately.  
"For what?"  
"School dance, you idiot. You want to go with Sean? Noel? I can make it happen", Spence had to admit, having Alison for a friend was a good thing. She started to become pretty popular, and even without Ali's help, she probably could take any boy. But Ali was also putting pressure on her, sometimes it was even bigger than the pressure her parents and her sister were putting on her.  
"I... don't know", Spence answered. She would love Ian to take her, but he was senior, and he was going with Melissa. Alison looked at her like she knew exactly what she is thinking.  
"Come on, Spence, he's too old for you, and besides... she's dating your sister", another pro about having Ali as friend was that it was so easy to tell her everything, storage your secrets in her. Spence told her that she's got a crush on Ian - hottest boy in Rosewood High School.  
"I know", she said with disappointment, somehow she thought Ali will say that she can make it work, "And who's taking you?", she added.  
"Nobody yet", Ali smiled.  
"Nobody asked you? Are you serious?", Spencer giggled.  
"Are you crazy? Just 20 boys asked me today", she answered and Spencer mouthed 'wow', "I'm just waiting for the right boy."  
"Seriously?"  
"Maybe Ian", Ali said and smirked. Spencer looked like she heard that suddenly cows can fly. "Just kidding, silly", she added with a laugh.

* * *

_Of course I am into Ian, but I'm not stupid enough to drop other boys just for a stupid crush. I liked messing with Spencer, though. She really thought Ian will break up with her sister just to be with her? What an idiot._

* * *

Spencer and Ali decided to buy their dresses a day before school dance, on September 17, to avoid buying a dress that someone already got or will get. All girls got theirs already, and Ali knew exactly what girl got which dress, of course after Spencer memorized it all. They made a good team. First school dance was, like, more important than prom.  
"What about this one?", Ali pointed to a long, purple dress. It looked like someone stole it from a princess or a queen. Really majestic. And expensive.  
"Cute", Spence nodded in recognition. Alison always was finding the best clothes, Spencer changed her style completly with Ali's help. She was looking like an elegant, but sexy soon-to-study-at-Harvard girl.  
"Oh my God!", Ali almost screamed when she noticed a short, amarant dress. It would look awesome on her. Like everything. She ran to it, but other girl pushed her. "Who do you think you are?!", Alison yelled at her.  
"Sorry! I didn't notice you!", it was Hanna, chubby Hanna Marin with her gay (and only) best friend Scott. After a second or two, suddenly Hanna realized that she pushed Alison. This girl. The most popular girl in her school. "I'm so sorry! Take this dress, it will look amazing on you!"  
"Yeah, it will", Scott added.  
"I know", Ali smiled.

* * *

_It was a good thing that she pushed me. This very moment, I knew for sure that she will be a perfect working bee. Sure, she's chubby, but she's got a lot of potential. She has a great style, charming personality... not like Spencer, who's more similar to me, well, except the fact that she doesn't have style. At all._

* * *

"Are you coming to the school dance?", she asked, still with a smile.  
"Um, yeah, Scott's taking me", Hanna answered and there was an awkward silence for a three or four seconds. Ali and Spencer laughed.  
"What?", Scott asked.  
"Oh, you're serious?", Spencer asked, feeling kinda bad. She thought they were joking, everyone knew Scott is gay, but he always denied that.  
"Come on, Hanna, you at least deserve someone who likes... well, girls!", Ali laughed again, Spencer giggled nervously. Scott walked out of the store, and Hanna followed him.  
"See you!", she yelled with excitement.

* * *

_Come on, don't tell me that you wouldn't laugh, diary. _

* * *

The first class on the school dance day was Art History. Ali hated it, it wasn't interesting at all, and she couldn't figure out what the hell these people were smoking when they were painting these weird paintings. She noticed that a girl with pink highlights was really into this though. Her name was Aria Montgomery, even though Ali thought it was Ariana. Besides drawing in her sketch book all the time, she liked staring at Noel Kahn, hottest freshman. Actually, that was what she was doing right now. She looked like he was sleeping, well, Alison wasn't surprised. This class was boring as hell. Finally, the bell rang and everyone stood up. Ali walked to Aria.  
"Hi!", she said with a big smile.  
"... Hi?", Aria looked shocked. She didn't have any friends in the school, she was a lone wolf, so it was pretty weird for Alison, the most popular girl, to talk to her.  
"You like Noel, huh?", Ali asked and smiled.  
"W-what? No!", Aria quickly denied.  
"Come on, I saw you staring at him. Is he taking you to the dance?", Alison asked.  
"Um, no..."  
"Well, I can tell him that he should take you"

* * *

_Of course that I wouldn't tell him that. Even if I did, he wouldn't do that. Who would take such a weirdo to a school dance? But I will change her, from weirdo to hipster. I need an indie girl in my group._

* * *

"No, thanks, I'm good", looks like Aria knew that there's no chance that Noel will ever take her. Anywhere.  
"Call me if you change your mind, kay?", she smiled and left the classroom.

* * *

_A seed of friendship has been planted in Aria and Hanna, so I just needed the sporty, gay one. It wasn't hard to find this one. This filipina looking swimmer is always staring at me when we're changing in the locker room. I have to admit, it made me feel even prettier if not only boys, but also girls were into me._

* * *

It was Ali's last class on the school dance day, PE. She was in locker room, only her and Emily were left. Emily was staring at her, like always. Ali smirked. She turned around and Emily looked away.  
"I have an amazing body, right? Take a photo if you want, it will last longer", Ali giggled and finished changing.  
"I-I'm sorry, I was just..."  
"Don't, I know exactly what you were doing... and I don't mind", Ali smiled.  
"Really?", Emily said in disbelief.  
"Really. We all sometimes like to appreciate a good looking girl, right?"  
"... Right", Emily smiled.

* * *

_Knowing that Emily has a crush on me would definietly be weird sometimes, but hey, it was worth the price. She looked at me like I was a goddess - and I'm one, so I liked that someone finally looked at me that was. Admired me._

* * *

Alison knocked on Spencer's door.  
"Spence?", she whispered.  
"Everyone left, come on in", Spence opened the door. She was wearing that purple dress Ali found, and Ali was wearing this amarant dress, and she indeed looked like a princess.  
"So we can take the alcohol?", Ali asked in excitement.  
"Yup, but we have to walk to the school, literally everyone left"  
"It's a small price for Daniel's", they both giggled.  
"So who's taking you, Ali? Did you finally said 'yes' to some lucky boy?"  
"Yes, he's waiting at me in school. It's a surprise", she smiled and sat on Spencer's sofa. She took a glass of wine. It was all new to Spencer, at the beginning it was hard for her to do something her parents wouldn't approve, but with Ali, everything was easy. Besides, she wouldn't tell anyone, right? She took a glass as well.  
"Luke is waiting in school too", Spencer said. He was kinda cute and nerdy at the same time, so he was her type. She didn't want to go to this stupid dance, but she had to. She couldn't risk losing Alison, her finding a better friend.  
"So grab the good stuff from your basement and let's go!"

Spencer left Luke and was now looking for Ali. It was 11PM now, the dance started at 8PM and since then she didn't see Ali at all. She looked literally everywhere. In every bathroom, every locker room, every classroom. Not a sign of her, just a few couples kissing. Spencer was getting more and more nervous. Ali had a lot to drink. She was with some mysterious boy she didn't tell Spence about. What if he did something to her? What if she did something stupid? Suddenly, she got a text message. "MEET ME AT THE CLIFF. I NEED HELP. PLEASE. I'M SCARED. -A"

Hanna was sitting with Scott in boys bathroom. Instead of kissing or losing their virginity, they just talked, but they both wanted it to look for others like they were doing something else. Out of nowhere, rang. She got a new text. She immediately opened it. "MEET ME AT THE CLIFF. I NEED HELP. PLEASE. I'M SCARED. -A"

Aria was doing her usual thing - drawing in her sketch book while trying not to listen to her parents fighting for a third time this week. She hated that. Her parents weren't always close, but this was getting ridiculous. Aria noticed that her father started to come back from the work later than usual. She wondered what that could mean. First generation iPhone interrupted her thoughts. It was weird, she had a new text message. Nobody ever texted her. She quickly opened it. "MEET ME AT THE CLIFF. I NEED HELP. PLEASE. I'M SCARED. -A"

Emily was at late night swimming practice with her team. Their coach was really demanding, they couldn't even get a day off to go to the stupid school dance. But Emily didn't mind, it's not like she would go anyway. She preferred to swim than to dance with random boys from her team. After practice, she went to the locker room and took her phone to check what time it is. She noticed that she got a new text. She read it. "MEET ME AT THE CLIFF. I NEED HELP. PLEASE. I'M SCARED. -A"

"... Alison?"


End file.
